Mad World
by meline snape
Summary: Une cellule, quelques tortures, un soupçon de désespoir, de passion… La routine quoi… Pairing : WeirKolya


Et voila ! Ma toute première fanfic sur Stargate Atlantis ! Disons que c'est un délire dominical qui m'a prise juste avant de m'endormir… Ce qui veut dire que je n'ai pu trouver le repos tant que je n'eus noté sur papier tout ce qui me passait par la tête…

Le titre n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec l'histoire, il est simplement lié au fait que s'est à l'écoute de la chanson « Mad World » que j'ai pu écrire… Mon inspiration vient de là…

Sinon c'est très court, désolée mais mes meilleurs textes sont les plus courts, et ça arrive hélas très rarement, il faut que j'arrive à saisir le moment et ce fut le cas hier…

Bon ce n'est pas non plus du grand art, car il y a une raison très clair pour laquelle je n'ai pas suivie des études littéraires c'est que je ne suis pas forcément très douée avec les mots…

Donc voila, je vous laisse découvrir mon « œuvre » et j'attends vos commentaires… Profitez-en quand même car vous n'êtes pas prêt de relire un de mes textes…

-----------------------------

Titre : Mad World

Auteur : Meline Snape

Catégorie : Angst, Romance (enfin si on veut…)

Rating : Déconseillé au moins de 12 ans.

Pairing : Weir/Kolya (Une première en français, je crois...)

Spoiler : Il n'y en a pas particulièrement... L'histoire se passe quelque part après l'épisode "En pleine tempête"...

Résumé : Une cellule, quelques tortures, un soupçon de désespoir, de passion… La routine quoi…

A noter : Il est judicieux d'écouter pendant la lecture la chanson qui fut la source de mon inspiration : « Mad World » de Gary Jules, histoire d'être dans la même condition d'esprit que l'auteur…

-----------------------------

**Mad World**

_Vous étiez là… Tremblante de peur… Colée contre moi… Oui ! C'est à cet instant… A ce moment précis, où tous mes sens se sont éveillés… Cette fraction de seconde avant notre séparation brutale… Ce laps de temps, entre le choc du projectile et le néant… Deux secondes de plus et nous aurions franchis le mur ensemble… Mais je l'ai traversé seul, n'emportant avec moi que le souvenir du contact de votre peau contre la mienne et de votre parfum embaumant vos cheveux… Oui c'est alors que vous vous êtes emparé de mes sens. _

_Tout au long de ma pauvre existence, je m'étais efforcé à éviter ce genre de sensations, refusant de ressentir quoique ce soit pour mes semblables, même la haine m'était étrangère. Il aura fallu d'une seule mission, d'une seule seconde, d'une seule femme, pour que toutes mes convictions basculent. Amour et haine s'imprégnèrent dans mon esprit sans plus jamais me laisser un instant de répit._

_Jusqu'alors je n'avais éprouvé le besoin de m'attacher à une femme, n'importe laquelle pouvait satisfaire ce que j'attendais d'elle… Elles pouvaient même m'être substituées par un homme. Le sexe m'importait peu tant que mon appétit était rassasié. Mais il aura suffit d'une seule seconde au contact d'une seule femme, à l'instant même où je frôlais la mort pour que son parfum, ses formes, sa voix, son regard ne m'obsèdent nuits et jours._

_Voila pourquoi, je vous veux corps et âme, Docteur. Vous ne pourrez trouver le repos tant que mes désirs ne seront pas assouvis. _

_L'obtention de votre corps n'est point un problème, je peux aisément l'acquérir, un simple geste et il est à moi… Mais votre âme… Votre âme… Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point, je la désire… Et je suis prêt à tout, pour qu'à mon tour, je devienne votre obsession. Votre souffrance est le mal nécessaire afin que vous acceptiez mon amour. Ce n'est alors que je pourrais prétendre être enfin en paix avec moi-même._

Le fouet lacéra un peu plus sa peau en claquant, un cri de douleur s'éleva dans le cachot. Puis un autre lorsque les lanières de cuir rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois la chair tendre.

L'observateur restait insensible au spectacle. Plongé dans ses pensées, il s'offrait un monologue empli de hargne et d'un certain désespoir qu'il ne soupçonnait pas lui-même.

Le claquement du fouet et les cris cessèrent, le questeur pris ses ustensiles et sortit laissant seuls sa victime et son supérieur.

Après un court instant, ce dernier s'avança dans la cellule, les raies de lumière s'insinuant entre les barreaux éclairèrent enfin sa face. Ce n'était point un visage empreint de rage ou de colère comme ses pensées auraient pu le laisser suggérer mais un visage serein et calme qui contrastait fortement avec sa tempête intérieure.

Il avait toujours été ainsi : Ne jamais laisser transparaître ses émotions avait toujours était le point d'orgue de son éducation.

Il s'approcha un peu plus, étendit le bras et caressa délicatement la joue de son invitée. _Une peau si douce…_ Il en avait gardé le souvenir bien imprégné dans sa mémoire même jusque dans sa propre chair… Il n'avait pourtant, jusque là, fait que la frôler. La puissance de ce souvenir le fit trembler. Il retira rapidement sa main.

Il pris une seconde pour se ressaisir, puis, tout en fermant les yeux, il s'avança encore un peu plus, pour presque la sentir tout entière contre lui. Il inspira alors profondément, s'enivrant de son parfum.

Cette odeur, ce corps frémissant contre le sien, les battements de ce cœur étranger, cette respiration rapide et irrégulière… Il en perdait tout contact avec le monde réel… Depuis des mois, il avait attendu, espéré, rêvé ce moment…

Mais il manquait quelque chose comme un retour, un mouvement venant de l'autre…

L'immobilité qu'il rencontrait le refroidit subitement. Il s'écarta et se mit à faire les cent pas.

_Toujours cette froideur, ce calme… Et cette sensation d'hostilité… _

Il stoppa dans ses allées et venues et s'immobilisa face à son otage.

_Mais je serais patient, ce n'est qu'une question de temps, peut-être même de minute avant que ce barrage ne cède. _

Il l'observa alors longuement.

L'obscurité de l'endroit dissimulait à son regard les ecchymoses et plaies sanguinolentes couvrant le corps de la jeune femme… Blessures infligées sous son propre ordre.

Enchaînée aux murs de sa cellule, elle ne bougeait plus trop éreintée par toutes les souffrances endurées depuis de nombreux jours.

Elle leva, pour la première fois, péniblement, la tête vers son tortionnaire. Un éclair de haine dans les yeux, elle avait envie de le tuer, de lui rendre au centuple toutes les douleurs qu'elle endurait… Elle savait être là selon son bon désir malgré tout elle était consciente que lui ne l'avait jamais frappée, au contraire, il était la seule personne à avoir un geste amical envers elle. Ainsi reconnaissance et colère pouvait se lire dans son regard… Elle voulait le voir souffrir mais désirait tout autant s'abandonner à lui… Il était le seul à pouvoir faire cesser ses souffrances, à pouvoir lui permettre de revoir la lumière…

Elle était fatiguée de lutter pour une délivrance qui ne viendrait pas. Personne à l'exception de l'homme en face n'avait le pouvoir de l'aider à sortir de cette cellule sombre, humide, lugubre et froide.

Tous les siens avaient péris… Rodney, Radek, Carson, Teyla… Tous… John avait rendu l'âme sous ses yeux, de la main même de son bourreau. Le souvenir de la lame transperçant son cœur et du sourire que lui avait offert l'assassin à cet instant resterait ancré dans son âme le restant de sa vie.

Elle en avait assez. Elle avait envie de pleurer, de hurler son malheur… Mais il ne fallait pas lui donner une telle satisfaction.

Il s'approcha une nouvelle fois d'elle. Elle se remit à trembler tant la tension de résistance faiblissait en elle.

Il posa les mains sur ses hanches, elle en frissonna. Un tel contact, après des heures, des jours de tortures était si doux, si agréable… une larme perla le long de sa joue.

Il approcha délicatement son visage de son oreille et de sa voix profonde, grave empreinte de douceur, il lui murmura des mots apaisants : que tout irait bien, qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre près de lui, qu'elle n'avait qu'un seul mot à dire, qu'un seul geste à faire et ses souffrances cesseraient…

Elle avait envie de croire à ses paroles, de se laisser aller…

Si seulement, elle avait été plus forte ; Si seulement, on enseignait les 1001 manières de résister à la torture en cours de Sciences Politiques ; Si seulement, elle n'était pas si fatiguée ; Si seulement, elle n'avait pas si mal ; Si seulement…

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, lui caressant les cheveux… C'est alors qu'elle céda… Elle fondit en larmes, déversa toute sa peine… Elle sanglota longuement dans ses bras, au creux de son cou, abandonnant ainsi tout ce que quoi, tout ceux en qui elle croyait.

Alors que ses sanglots s'estompaient, il appela un garde qui l'aida à la détacher. Trop faible pour marcher, il la pris dans ses bras et c'est ainsi qu'elle franchie les portes de sa cellule, qu'elle rejoignit la lumière, à jamais différente certes mais enfin libérée de ses douleurs, de sa souffrance, de ses chaînes ou encore de ses démons…

_Mais peut-on réellement parler de liberté lorsque son âme est pour le restant de son existence sous l'emprise d'un seul homme ?_

Alors qu'il la déposait dans un grand lit aux draps blancs au centre d'une chambre baignée de lumière, elle s'endormit…

Elle avait choisi la lumière à l'obscurité… Doit-on vraiment la juger pour cela ? Lui en vouloir ? N'en n'aurions-nous pas fait autant ?

----------------------------------

Et voila... C'est terminé... J'espère que cela vous a plut... Un petit commentaire est toujours le bienvenue... :)


End file.
